Episode 2
Riley and Speed were at the fashion section, and though it seemed unlikely, they were there because Speed dragged Riley there to check out what was happening. Once there, they were told that they get to be on stage, and for this special occasion, they used what they likes to call “idol mode”. Speed was dressed like a prince, and Riley was dressed like a angel. When they went up to act, they shone like some of he brightest stars! Everyone cheered and clapped their hands for them. "That was great! Oh my, you were handsome!" Riley chirped, hugging Speed as they walked away. "Really? Thanks...." Speed replied, nervously. He was used to Riley hugging him, but right after calling him handsome? This was new. Lost in the moment, Speed looked into each Riley`s eyes, and they were about to meet in what would have been one of the most secretly dazzling first kisses of all time, when their watches rang and a small hologram appeared from both of their parents, Speed of them silently cursing the invention of such things for a few seconds. "Oh, my mom needs me..." Speed said, a little sad that he had missed his chance. "Same here but with Dad." Riley replied, with a VERY confused look.. "See ya tomorrow?" Speed asked, hopeful that he would get another shot. "Sure." Riley said,STILL confused. When they both parted ways and left, Speed wished could go back and try at least one more time, but hey, a second chance is always welcome. Who is that..?" said speed and riley. =+=KC universe=+= "Trixie and Snakeuton, go and crush the KC warriors at their main base." A deep voice echoed around the cavern. The female warrior listening gave a giggle. "Gotcha my love!" Trixie said with an eager and love-struck tone that made the other warrior gag. "EWW..." Snakuton wretched. How could she think such a thing?! Sick! The voice growled. "I'm not your love and go before i eat both of you for breakfast!" The 2 stood straight, a little freaked by the loud voice. “Y-Yes, master DinoTron!” And with that, the 2 ran off. The villain sighed. “Lackeys.” He said as he leaned back in his throne. “But as long as they get the job done, everything else is merely carried off by the wind.” =+=Earth=+= The 2 teens turned to their now glowing corebricks, then back at each other over their hologram call. "We shall go?" Riley asked over the call. "Yes we should" Speed said. Guess there wouldn’t be a “second chance” today, after all. :/ =+=KC Universe=+= Both shadows go in and they get to KC universe just in time. A battalion of DinoTron’s soldiers was martching towards their camp as they spoke! "Hello Knights! We now got 2 new enemies! But, don't worry, one of our strongest allies has returned to aid us in battle!" Beag called as he managed to come over to the 2 knights. "Who?" BravenDragon asked, looking around. Beag smiled and cleared his throat. "BravenDragon and Tribulge, allow me to introduce one of our very few female KC Warriors, back from her month of medetation and fasting on the top of mount. KC, Angelos Lupus Lykaos III! But she is more known as Lykaos, so you are welcome to call her by this name." Just as he finished that statement, a female warrior stepped out from behind the KC warriors’ lines, prepped and ready for battle. She has a light tanned body color, piercing blue eyes, black marks bellow her eyes that are like the fangs, except split in the center to about half way so that they end in 2 points, and a form that, while still pretty generic, looks female, even at first glance. Her armor is grey and she merely as grey chest plate and bottom armor, though the top part is cropped to really look female and her silver armor has noticeable scratch and battle marks on her. Over her head and back, though, is a huge, silver wolf skin like a helmet and a cape. It doesn’t get in her way, and in truth, it actually protects her to some extent. Around her neck is a very noticeable green pendant that has a purple silhouette of a wolf in it. The warrior noticed the 2 knights and bowed a little to them. “Good day, knights, it is an honor to meet you.” She said in a serious and rather emotionless tone. "Hi." BravenDragon chirped, oblivious to the new girl’s lack of vocal emotion. "Hey." Tribulge followed up, but in a bit of a shaky way. He didn’t know wether to bow back or be casual, because from the scars on her chest plate and the wear and use marks on her polearm weapon, it had looked like she had been through a lot. "There shouldn't be no “hi”s now!" 2 voices chorused. The 4 turned to the battalion on the hill rise, only to see a snake-like warrior and a triceratops-like warrior. “This is war!” ~End of Episode~ Category:List of episodes